1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video signal fault detection, and more particularly to a video signal fault detection system capable of inferring whether each of a transmission channel and a plurality of components of an image capturing device is normal or not.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video signal fault detection method disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0198234, a specific type of fault in a video signal, i.e., signal loss, is detected and notified to a user by comparing each image frame of the video signal with a fixed image frame, incrementing a count of a counter when a difference between the image frames is below a threshold, indicating a possible occurrence of a fault, and generating an alarm signal when the count of the counter exceeds a predetermined count. In other words, loss of the video signal is detected by incrementing the count of the counter whenever the difference exceeds the threshold.
However, the aforesaid method can neither identify different types of faults other than signal loss, nor infer causes resulting in the faults. Therefore, there is still room for improvement.